


Wishing we have a future

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doyle has been found and Declan is kidnapped Rossi gets his lover back.But is he really back or has this long radio silence been a break up and he didn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing we have a future

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Un-Beta'd piece so any and all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction so no offense was meant with this work. This is my first fic in years so be gentle I'm still getting back into writing.

When Aaron flies in they have mere moments together before the case overwhelms them and the hunt for Declan's kidnappers is on. Aaron's face looks haggard and worn and David just wants to reach out and hold him until that haunted, hunted look leaves his eyes but isn't sure that Hotch would let him and he just couldn't handle rejection right now so stays with safer territory.

"Well that's a good look"  
and it is Rossi thinks appreciatively to himself, entertaining for few moments the idea of Hotch's hot breath against his thighs paired with the almost too harsh scratch of his scruff as he teases David to hardness, the friction of their beards rubbing together as they kissed deeply tongues entangled, the slight chafing of his shoulder blades as Aaron burrowed deeper , seeking out the comfort in his sleep that he can't in consciousness. 

Rossi is brought back to reality by the quiet tapping of Hotch composing a text and suddenly doesn't know what to say. He knows what he wants to say. He wants to say, we'll get this kid back and keep him safe and you don't have to be strong here Aaron take a few minutes and rest, don't let the demons of this ride you into the ground, please let me handle this for you. But he can't say those things with months of uncertainty and sand between them.

"How was the desert?"

"Hot" Aaron replied dead pan, using the slight humor of the answer to warn Rossi off of more questions about Pakistan. Rossi could take a hint there but he was rapidly running out of Kosher conversation topics and desperately wanted just a few more seconds to enjoy having him back. 

"Have you seen Jack yet?"

"No Jessica took him to Hersey Park for the weekend."

Rossi has now separated their relationship into before and after the desert. Before the desert that statement would have been an invitation, a promise, now Hotch is just stating facts.  
Rossi tried not to let his emotional turmoil read on his face.  
"Well he'll love that beard"  
Rossi sure did and if Jack liked the beard it might make an extended appearance.  
"Yeah we Skyped everyday, He's not a fan"

At that announcement Rossi found his thoughts racing. You Skyped everyday Aaron and you couldn't be bothered to send me a simple text, or email or phone call to tell me hey or just that you were alright? I didn't want the world Aaron just a few words now and again, was I not even worth that?  
Rossi felt his stomach drop and had to take a deep breath to control his emotions because now was not the time and Aaron was grinning at him. Not that self satisfied smirk that he doled out for the team when things went well or the slight upturn in his lips when he found something amusing but a full out grin that crinkled his crow's feet made Rossi's heart leap a little in his chest. This was the grin he had fallen in love with, though he'd not told Aaron that in their few weeks together, this grin lit up his face, it was the grin of a much younger, more innocent man. There was a noticeable hitch in Rossi's breath as Hotch turned back towards the interrogation room that caught him a questioning glance from the other man but he shook his head indicating that it wasn't important right now.  
Rossi allowed himself a second longer of watching Aaron, of being not Special Agent Rossi of the BAU but David Rossi, concerned partner, before he shoved his feelings back down and geared back up to find Declan's kidnapper.


End file.
